


Les éphémères

by Garanguay



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garanguay/pseuds/Garanguay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si avoir des super-pouvoirs était une malédiction ? Et si se téléporter, traverser le temps, manipuler les sens, le métal, voler était une condamnation à mort ? Et si les super-héros étaient des errants, des éphémères, des gens comme nous ? Et si les super-héros étaient nous ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le système d'Homère

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle écrite à l'occasion du Prix Clara, autour de l'idée des super-héros dans la vie réelle. Ca ne te ferait pas peur tous ces pouvoirs ? Ca ne te rendrait pas fou de joie et de peur de pouvoir te téléporter à l'autre bout du monde, où tu veux, quand tu veux ? Et si justement, tu ne voulais pas...

\- Odysseus. Est-ce qu’on doit écrire notre véritable histoire ? C’est pas… Mal de mentir au lecteur ? On le connaît même pas. Comment il va vérifier ?  
\- Tu as peur ?  
\- Si on écrit, ça, ça deviendra… Réel. J’veux pas que ça devienne réel, c’est bien quand c’est juste des souvenirs. Ca flotte dans nos têtes, c’est pas des mots. C’est pas réel, c’est nos têtes qui rêvent.  
\- Tu veux que l’on mente ?  
\- On ment déjà. On écrit. 

∞

\- J’ai écrit cela n’importe où. Sur du papier, sur mon clavier, sur du papier toilette, sur des rochers, dans la neige, sur des murs, dans le sable, sur des tables, sur des feuilles d’arbres exotiques, dans la chair de fruits, sur l’asphalte, dans l’eau, sur la peau de Theodore, de Delano et de Rita, sur des sièges d’autobus, dans les nuages, sur le volant de ma voiture, sur les ailes d’un avion, sur les touches d’un piano, dans les étoiles, sur un tableau de réunion, sur des tombes, dans la terre, sous la terre, sur une calculatrice, dans ma tête, bien tracé dans mes neurones. Cette histoire…  
\- Notre histoire.  
\- Est devenue Londres. Un millier de petits bouts de Londres. Et du monde, en réalité.  
\- Dans toutes les langues que nous parlons.  
\- Paradoxalement, elle est devenue ce que nous n’étions pas. Durable. Stable. Elle écrite, elle ne changera pas, elle ne changera plus.  
\- J’en viens à envier des mots.

∞

L’auteur a le droit de mentir au lecteur. C’est le principe même du pacte qui lie le conteur à l’auditeur, le lecteur à l’écrivain, les mots aux yeux, aux oreilles, à la peau. Lui mentir et parvenir à cela assez bien pour qu’il y croie.  
Voici mes délires, voici ma réalité. Pendant quelques minutes, cela va être aussi la vôtre. Je suis votre guide, vous ne vous perdrez pas dedans, suivez-moi. Crois-moi, tout cela existe. Tout cela est réel : cela l’est pour moi alors cela l’est pour vous.  
Alors nous allons vous mentir une dernière fois. Ou tout vous révéler. Vous ignorez ce qui est faux et ce qui est vrai. Qui de nous existe, qui de cela est réel. Mais ce que vous appelez nos mensonges sont notre réalité. Ou la vôtre. Nous pouvons mentir ou tout révéler.  
Il suffit juste de choisir : le lecteur est roi.


	2. La singularité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand je l'ai découvert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La première fois..."

La première fois, je me suis endormi à Londres et réveillé dans le désert.  
J'avais quatre ans mais je m'en rappelle avec précision, avec cette précision atroce et nauséeuse qui accompagne les mauvais souvenirs de voyage.   
Je suis parti de mon douillet lit à barreaux et ai heurté une dune de sable chaud. J'étais trop petit pour comprendre que cela n'était pas logique, que cela n’était pas normal ! J'étais encore à l'âge où l'on ne différencie pas son corps de celui de notre mère, de nos proches, où l'on ignore si l'on est homme ou femme, enfant ou adulte, notre aspect, notre âge, presque notre nom. Alors comment comprendre le concept même du voyage ?  
J'ai pleuré et sur mes joues, le sel, l'eau et le sable se sont mêlés en une gouache étrange. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas un rêve.  
A quatre ans, j'ignorais le concept de la mort mais je connaissais la peur et le voyage.  
Pas votre peur, pas notre voyage.  
J'appelle cela partir par abus de langage, parce que je ne sais pas comment nommer cela. Par une image particulière ? Par un son ? Par une sensation ? Je n'entends rien, je ressens seulement un déchirement pur. Comme si l'on vous écorchait vif en un millième de seconde. C'est à la fois bref et infiniment long.   
Cela ne dépend pas des lieux, plutôt de la peur que je ressens à cet instant. Plus je résiste en tentant de me calmer, moins cela fait mal. Lâcher signifie punition. Le réflexe pavlovien voudrait que j'apprenne très rapidement à résister. Mais, non, nous ne résistons facilement à rien : l'homme ne résiste même à rien. Céder, même dans la douleur, est un tic, un signe distinctif, inévitable. Vous allez céder, c'est tout. Par manque de concentration, de volonté ou par curiosité, vous allez laisser tomber et partir.  
Si vous me voulez mime, je vous imiterais un lancer. C'est exactement cela que je ressens. Je suis aspiré, envoyé à toute vitesse à travers l'espace, les dimensions, le haut, le bas, l'infini. Paf, durant un millième de seconde, puis la chute définitive et bien physique.  
Durant cet instant, je disparais totalement et pourtant je suis toujours là. Je ne pense jamais à rien, je n'en ai pas l'occasion. Mais je ressens ce déchirement et mes nerfs commencent à déconner. Imaginez un peu votre douleur lorsque vous vous brisez un os, si infime soit-il. C'est toujours comme cela.  
Puis, j'arrive. Souvent, je tombe car il est impossible de ne pas être désarçonné. Je ne contrôle pas mes arrivées, ni les lieux. Je ne peux même pas m'équiper en prévision. Lorsqu'on voyage, on n'emporte que soi.

∞

\- J'ai peur. T'écris bien. Moi, je tape mal. C'est lent, trop lent…  
\- Non. Vas-y. Lance-toi, ça va aller. Ou parle, parle simplement. Je vais retranscrire.  
\- Non, ça sera pas écrit, faut que je le fasse, il faut que j’écrive.  
\- Ca revient au même : ce seront tes mots mais mes doigts. Qui verra la différence ? L'important, c'est les mots.

∞

Lorsque je sens que j’m’arrache, j’pars toujours en courant, comme une conne. Ca sert à rien, Rita, ça sert à rien de courir, ça se passe pas là. C'est dans ta tête, c'est au-dessus de toi, c’est pas toi, c’est pas ta trouille, c'est pas tes pieds qui te sauveront.  
Ca y est, ça arrive, non, non ! NON !

∞

\- Je n’arrive pas à décrire la peur.  
\- Moi non plus. C'est trop violent pour correspondre à des mots. Le langage ne permet pas cela, il n'y aura jamais de sens assez puissants pour évoquer la douleur. Nous n’avons pas mal en voyant quelqu’un souffrir. Juste une impression. C’est cette impression qu’il faut savoir retranscrire et que je ne parviens pas à transmettre.  
\- La douleur, ça fait voyeur.

∞

Je suis éphémère comme la vie, inconstant comme la mer, plus lunatique que les bipolaires et plus changeant que la lune. Mais ce n'est pas mon esprit qui part trop loin, trop vite, qui se retrouve piégé dans le cycle absurde des psychoses, qui change, qui se métamorphose, bouge, décampe, s'enfuit en laissant et le corps, et la logique, et la raison.  
Non, c'est mon corps.  
Je me téléporte, je pars, je m'arrache, je m'envole, je suis peut-être deux, un, trois, omniprésent. Je ne suis pas Dieu, je ne suis pas un dieu, je ne suis pas un super-héros, je suis simplement malade.  
Je veux que tout s'arrête mais rien ne s'arrêtera jamais.  
Je suis la bipolarité au dernier stade : c'est mon corps qui l'est et moi qui suit.

∞

\- Comme l'ouroboros. Le cercle infini, le serpent qui se bouffe la queue. Tu tournes, tu tournes et paf, tu reviens au point de départ.  
\- C'est un cycle. Nous ne pouvons pas y échapper : mon corps et le tien partent sans que nous puissions rien y faire. Nous tournons en orbite : si ça se trouve, nous suivons un parcours bien défini, un schéma prévu… Nous sommes des planètes.  
\- Mais les orbites des planètes s’croisent pas, si ? On s’est rencontrés.

∞

C'est passé. J'ai encore vomi, j'y peux rien. Je crois que mon ventre a pas toléré la dernière ligne. Si ça continue, ma tête et mon cœur vont exploser, paf, overdose.  
Au moins, comme ça, je partirai plus ! Les lignes, les poudres, les comprimés, ça permet de rester. Le pied. Ca calme la peur et ça évite de se faire arracher.  
J'ai mal. J'ai de plus en plus en mal. Mais je peux pas arrêter, regarde ce que ça fait si j'arrête, hein, Rita ? T'arrête plus, sinon ça va recommencer.  
Je m'arrache trop.  
Il ne fait pas vraiment froid mais je me couvre de chair de poule. Si y'a bien un truc que je peux pas supporter, c'est de me retrouver à poil à chaque arrachement. Y a de quoi en crever.  
\- Où je suis cette fois ?  
Je beugle et l'écho revient vite. C’est un lieu clos et c’est la nuit. Mes yeux doivent s'habituer rapidement à la nuit, maintenant.   
Avant, sans mes lunettes, c'était un vrai bordel. Un jour, à cause de ça, j'ai failli me faire dévorer par un hippopotame, je pensais que c'était un caillou. L'opération pour bien voir m'a couté très cher, pire que tout mais je peux voir sans mirettes maintenant. J’avais peur que ce type, avec ces diplômes louches et sa clientèle douteuse, soit un menteur mais.. ; C’est le pied et un sacré atout. Comme des points en plus dans les pouvoirs d'un perso. J'ai toujours pas fini de rembourser en quatre ans mais je continue, je continue. Vais voler encore un peu quand je connaitrais le plan de cette banque au Brésil. Je l’ai repérée il y a plusieurs mois et elle est assez grande pour que je m'y arrache sans m'encastrer dans un mur.  
Sous mes pieds, y a aussi du sable, pas très fin, même un peu dégueu. Pollué, avec une odeur de pétrole.  
Ah, j'ai pigé, je suis dans une grotte. Dans une falaise. Sur une plage. Et devant moi, y a un naufrage. Un gros bateau en plus, waouh. Je pensais que c'était une montagne mais non, c'est du métal, du pétrole et des gens. Dois y avoir des trucs à piquer et des fringues, alors.

 

∞

\- Tu n'as pas prévenu la police, les secours ?  
\- Avec quoi ?  
\- Et une fois dedans ? Il y avait sûrement eu des morts !  
\- Pas mon pays. Je suis partie trop vite et, Odysseus, si tu savais le nombre de gens que j'ai vu crever. Ce petit bateau ne changera rien. Lorsqu'on s'arrache, faut apprendre, faut comprendre que ce n'est pas nous. C'est pas notre pays, pas nos affaires.

∞

Ce matin, je me suis réveillé au Soudan. Il faisait chaud.  
Cette après-midi, j'ai retrouvé Londres. Il pleuvait.  
La différence de pression m'a anéanti les tympans, laissant au creux de mon crâne ce sifflement agaçant qui me suit depuis que je voyage. Autant dire depuis ma naissance.  
J'ai compris tard que je voyageais et je ne comprends toujours pas réellement. Je pensais que cela était un rêve, une folie, une preuve que j'étais bien fou mais que personne ne s'en rendait compte de mon état.  
Les psychiatres concluaient à la simulation, mes parents, à l'imagination, mes amis, à un manque d'attention et moi, à un problème de compréhension.  
Ils ne me croyaient pas alors j'ai fini par ne plus y croire.  
Lorsque je partais, me retrouvant sans le vouloir à des milliers de kilomètres, je ne disais rien. J'attendais, sans bouger, retenant mes frissons et frottant parfois mes oreilles pour faire disparaître le sifflement. J'ai passé mon enfance dans des lieux fantasmagoriques, immenses et lointains. Beaucoup l'Asie, d'où venait mon meilleur ami. Pendant mon adolescence, les lieux ont varié. Les hormones, sûrement. Je m'éloignais de plus en plus des villes. Même dans mes folies, j'étais loin des gens, loin des constructions, loin des hommes. J'ai quitté les paysages d'Europe pour m'enfoncer jusqu'en Antarctique, lors d'une nuit maudite.  
J'ai cru y mourir. De froid, de douleur, de peur, de faim, de soif. Je ne suis jamais resté aussi longtemps dans un lieu. Il me suffit généralement d'une demi-heure pour le quitter et regagner ma maison. Je suis resté quatre heures dans la neige, nu, luttant contre le sommeil et tentant d’évacuer la douleur.  
Le facteur déclencheur à mes départs est la peur. Pas la colère, pas l'amour, pas le sexe, pas tous les sentiments que l'on dit puissants. Non, juste la peur.  
Lorsque j'ai peur, je pars.  
Je suis le pire lâche sur Terre.

∞

\- Les départs dépendent beaucoup de la personnalité, du vécu des… Ephémères. Je pars toujours dans des pays chauds, des déserts. Loin des hommes.  
\- C’est bien, t’es chanceux. Moi, j’suis maudite : j’atterris toujours dans des lieux glauques, style bidonvilles, naufrage, incendie, même un tsunami une fois…  
\- Là où certains pourraient avoir besoin de toi.  
\- Là où je pourrais relativiser mes propres emmerdes.

∞

Je m’appelle Rita.   
C’est pas mon vrai nom mais il est beaucoup plus joli que celui sur mes papiers. J’ai sûrement vingt ans ou trente. S’arracher déforme la notion du temps, j’crois. Avec tous les fuseaux horaires en quelques minutes, voire secondes, c’est dur de s’y retrouver. J’ai plus mes papiers, plus de maison alors je peux pas checker.  
Je n’arrête pas de m’arracher, j’ai plus d’argent pour payer mes petits soldats chimiques. Je pars, je me retrouve nue et j’attends. Si je me calme, je peux rester longtemps, parfois des jours. Il suffit de laisser couler le temps et de s’oublier. Se concentrer sur les habits, une planque, l’eau, la nourriture, un aménagement plus douillet, des découvertes, quelques rencontres.  
S’arracher, ça fait découvrir les gens : la réaction des mecs face à quelqu’un de vulnérable comme moi, ça montre qui ils sont. Y en a qui fuient. Y en a qui tentent de m’agresser. Y en a qui me pensent folle, junkie en vadrouille. Y en a d’autres qui m’aident et ceux-là me donneraient presque envie d’arrêter de fuir. Ils sont gentils, j’aime pas les voler puis partir comme ça. Femmes, hommes, enfants, vieillards, ils sont tout et rien.  
Surtout rien quand je m’arrache.  
Ca fait dix fois que j’arrive dans ce trou. C’est devenu mon petit trou, dans une ville abandonnée. Y a des statues d’un type barbu sur la place de cette ville. Un truc comme Staline. J’y suis restée une semaine et j’ai eu peur, j’ai cru voir quelqu’un.  
Pouf, plus de Rita.

∞

\- C’est dur d’écrire avec ses souvenirs. Ca fait mal… Là et là. Tu vois ?  
\- Au cœur et à la tête ?  
\- Ouais. C’est horrible. Je préférais écrire une histoire de super-héros.  
\- Je te croyais égoïste. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas aider.  
\- Je le suis, je veux pas me souvenir ! Je veux être un auteur égoïste ! Je veux être un maquereau et prostituer des mots pas à moi, avoir un max de fric avec des clichés sur pattes, les colorier pour les rendre plus alléchants, attiser la curiosité du client en enlevant un max de choses trop complexes, trop recherchées, lui foutre trois tonnes de mots et de graisses sur le dos et le laisser s’amuser !

∞

Je m’appelle Odysseus.   
C’est mon véritable nom. Mes parents étaient… Spéciaux. Une historienne et un linguistique passionné d’antiquité. Mon frère aîné se nomme Quintilien et mon petit frère, Marcelin.   
Aucun des deux ne part comme moi : il est facile de sentir ceux qui le font. Ils ont toujours peur et ils ont dans les yeux une certaine lassitude, des centaines de paysages, du sable dans les cheveux, de l’eau salée entre les orteils, des graines dans les pores de la peau, de la terre sur le visage, de l’eau sous leurs habits, de la mélancolie dans les cernes. Ils se traînent lentement en attendant le prochain départ ou courent en tout sens pour oublier cela.  
Ils sont les stressés et les apathiques du monde.   
Ils sont peu mais il y a quelque chose en eux qui crient leur inconstance. Cela est facile, essayez. Pas besoin de les voir partir, de remarquer des tas de vêtements abandonnés dans la rue, dans les maisons, pas besoin de les voir se matérialiser devant eux avec une abrupte banalité. Ils ne sont nulle part chez eux, ils sont prudents même chez eux, polis avec leurs familles, distants avec leurs amis.  
J’étais les deux. J’étais un petit garçon fantomatique, qu’un souffle de vent faisait partir. Un grand stressé, un de ceux qui ont peur de tout et de tous.   
De l’école, de la maîtresse, des amis, des passants, des commerçants, des parents, des professeurs, du collège, des contrôles, de la nuit, des monstres, des animaux, des reptiles, des films d’horreur, des ombres dans la rue, des notes, des filles, des garçons, des femmes, des hommes, des examens, du permis, de leur nouvelle maison, de leur travail, de leur collège, de leur femme, de leur mari, de leurs enfants, de leur absence, de la mort, de la vie, de la vieillesse, de tout, absolument tout.  
Une liste sans fin. J’étais un bon élève mais un mauvais homme. J’aimais le contact humain mais j’en avais peur. Comme toujours.  
Cela devient un peu lassant et il y en a des milliers comme moi. Ca fait très adolescent.  
Ah…  
L’adolescence.  
Lorsque les hormones vous font partir dans les lieux les plus terribles possibles.  
Je ne sais pas comment cela marche. Si cela est génétique, magique, dû à une pierre extraterrestre, à d’étranges expériences, à un orage, à un dieu ou à un esprit. Je ne sais pas. Mais j’ai vite compris certaines choses.  
La peur déclenche le départ.  
Le stress déclenche le départ.  
La surprise, la folie, la vie déclenchent le départ.  
L’alcool m’en protège.  
La douleur m’en protège.  
Les drogues m’en protègent.  
Les éphémères vivent peu, n’ayez pas l’audace de me demander pourquoi.

∞

\- J'ai peur de… Perdre le lecteur, j’crois. De l'ennuyer. Je veux dire : ce sont nos vies, nos merdes, pas les siennes. Ca ne le concerne pas. Il s’en fiche.  
\- Tu te préoccupes déjà de cela ? Même les auteurs qui écrivent des fictions ont leurs histoires, leurs affaires et leurs vies. Comment pas l’ennuyer ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que je nous transforme en super héros ?  
\- On écrit pour être lu, sinon on continuait à penser ça, à laisser ça dans nos têtes. J'ai tout le temps peur de l'ennuyer ou de t’ennuyer quand…  
\- Tu t'ennuies en me parlant ? En me racontant ton histoire ? Nous avons à peine tapé six pages et tu as déjà peur ? Je devrais avoir plus peur que toi, tu sais.  
\- Non, jamais, j’m’ennuie jamais. Mais le lecteur, il écrit pas. J'ai toujours envie de rajouter des choses, de passer sur d'autres, d'accélérer le rythme pour… Lui faire plaisir, pour lui donner sa dose… D'action. En arriver au tragique, au pire, au plus sale.  
\- Pas maintenant, Rita, je…

∞

J’ai pas pu finir mes études, j’ai arrêté au collège ou un truc du genre. J’ai arrêté vite mais je continue à ma façon : je parle un bon paquet de langues. J’ai supprimé le reste, mis pas mal de trucs plus pratiques dans ma tête. Bricolage, cuisine, ménage, un tas de trucs qui font mal, qui font chier et qui sont inévitables. Je m’améliore question planque : je me sens presque chez moi. Là, je suis tranquille.  
Je demande pas plus. Je veux pas être célèbre, épouser un mec riche, avoir des enfants merveilleux, je veux pas être très intelligente, très belle, très riche, très connue, très sociale : ça, c’est sans espoir depuis longtemps. Je veux pas passer mon temps à glander, à me droguer, à étudier, à faire des mômes, à faire des trucs artistiques, des trucs utiles, des trucs pour les autres.  
J’ai pas le temps, pas l’envie.   
Vous voulez tous sauver le monde ? C’est bien. C’est super. C’est grâce à des gens comme vous que je suis peinarde, quelques fois. Que je me sens bien. Alors, merci, même si vous y pensez juste parfois.  
Vous voulez pas le sauver ?  
Je vous comprends…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir."


	3. Mélancolie et autres topos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les autres super-héros

\- Rita, tu penses que l’on pourrait nous envier ?  
\- Envier quoi ? La téléportation ? Les superpouvoirs ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bah ouais. Ils savent pas ce que c’est. Contrôler le feu ? Prépare-toi à brûler vif. Voler ? Fais attention au vertige. Etre immortel ? Fais-toi un stock d’antidépresseurs et antidouleurs costauds. Invisible ? Bon courage pour éviter les voitures. Devenir un animal ou changer d’apparence ? Tente de pas t’oublier trop vite. Faire voler des objets ? Génial, fais gaffe quand tu cauchemardes. Télépathie ? Oh, comme cela doit être cool de savoir que les voix dans nos têtes sont pas fausses… Minute, comment on empêche ça ?   
\- Revenir dans le temps ? Paradoxe temporel oblige, reste discret ou tu vas plus exister. Et la téléportation… Oh, sérieusement ?   
\- Y a que la guérison qui doit être bien. Et encore… Tu t’imagines guérir des gens jusqu’à la fin de tes jours, user ton énergie, ta…  
\- Force vitale ?  
\- Ton truc pour eux ? Tout ça, c’est pas fait pour nous, pour les humains. Nos têtes sont trop fragiles pour supporter ça. Y en a qui craquent parmi nous et d’autres qui se prennent pour des super héros. C’est limite plus naturel que de s’arracher comme ça.

∞

Je me suis senti seul très longtemps. Cela m’arrangeait, au fond. Personne ne m’avait jamais vu partir. Peut-être ma mère ou mon père. Mon frère aîné, avec qui je partageais ma chambre.  
Puis j’ai rencontré Rita.  
Le désert, après un examen stressant. J’ai atterri nu, droit dans une dune. Parfois, j’arrive dans de la terre ou du sable, ou de l’eau. Cela fait mal, très mal et j’ai comme un réflexe, un instinct. Comme lorsque vous retirez votre main de la flamme d’une bougie. Je sais que cela fait mal alors que mes nerfs ne fonctionnent pas encore réellement.  
Je suppose qu’arriver dans un bâtiment, dans une chose, dans un être est déconseillé. Je suppose que l’on devient cette chose. Je n’ai jamais vu d’éphémères assez longtemps pour le savoir.  
Rita est la première.  
Tout d’abord, j’ai vomi : les départs l’estomac plein sont un enfer et le changement de pression, de position envoie souvent ce que nous avons eu le courage d’avaler hors de notre corps.  
Puis, j’ai remarqué entre les vagues de sables une petite silhouette sombre, parfaitement immobile. J’ai cru à une statue : je découvre souvent des monuments oubliés. Mais la statue respirait trop pour être inanimée et me regardait avec trop d’intensité pour n’être que de la pierre.  
Cela m’a fait peur. Je suis parti.

∞

Moi, j’ai déjà rencontré des éphémères. Des comme moi, qui arrivent dans des lieux pas biens, des lieux sales avec des gens qui meurent. Surtout des enfants qui me ressemblaient et un vieux. Il avait l’air un peu dérangé mais… Il est apparu avec des vêtements. Et une arme. Il savait, il savait comment faire !  
Y en a qui ne savent pas et tentent pourtant. C’est comme ça qu’une partie de vous peut rester pendant que l’autre s’arrache. Cette fois, littéralement. Je vous le conseille pas. Si vous êtes comme moi, n’essayez pas de contrôler tout ça. Laissez-vous faire et écoutez, apprenez. Petit à petit. Faut être patient.  
Y en a qui s’aident entre eux. Ils se donnent des conseils, ils se soutiennent, ils se gardent l’un l’autre, ils s’empêchent de partir. Une sorte de couple, absolument liés. Y en qui disent que c’est beau. Moi, ça me fait peur. On s’arrache toujours alors pourquoi mettre l’autre dans la merde si on sait que ça va arriver, que ça arrive forcément ?   
Quand j’ai vu Odysseus, il m’a fait rire.   
Il avait l’air si… Un petit nouveau, comme s’il s’était arraché pour la première fois. Il se brûlait les pieds dans le sable, il vomissait, il avait l’air tellement perdu… Pitoyable. Le genre qui survit pas au second voyage et s’écrase après avoir été largué à dix milles pieds d’altitude.  
Ca devait être son endroit rassurant. Ce désert, cette dune. Y a une petite pyramide enfouie pas loin, un village vide à dix minutes et les villes sont à des centaines kilomètres. La mer est accessible, à condition de se cramer les pieds sur quelques centaines de mètres. Un petit paradis.  
Mon endroit rassurant à moi me tuera : un bout de glacier dérivant au hasard.  
Un jour, on retrouvera mon corps fondu dans le glacier et personne ne comprendra.  
J’ai tenté d’aller le voir. J’ai crié.  
Puis, il s’est arraché.  
Alors, j’ai attendu.  
J’ai attendu une semaine. Je me suis construit une cabane avec des trucs récupérés dans des ruines, ma peau est devenue rouge sang, j’ai cru mourir de soif, de faim, de chaleur. J’ai fait deux malaises, je me suis perdue quatre fois, j’ai eu de la fièvre.  
Je gémissais de douleur lorsqu’il est revenu.  
J’l’ai entendu courir. J’entendais des cris, en anglais. Je tentais de répondre, j’agitais mes bras mais rien, rien !  
Tout d’un coup, le sable s’est arrêté de frémir et je me suis retrouvée encore toute seule.  
Du coup, j’suis restée deux semaines. La douleur fait rester, vous saviez ? Regardez bien les gens avec des cicatrices sur les poignets. La douleur permet de se contrôler pour certains. Prouver que ça, on le maitrise, on peut l’arrêter quand on veut. Et puis, si on a mal, c’est qu’on est toujours vivant.  
Y en a qui font ça pour mourir. Je ne veux pas en parler. D’autres le font mieux que moi.  
La douleur fait rester, heureusement. M’arracher m’aurait flingué. Ai de la fièvre, très chaud, très froid, très soif et très envie de vomir. Un type était passé. Un gentil. Il parlait la langue du coin, un truc africain un peu saccadé et mélodieux. Il m’a souri, il m’a donné des vêtements qui grattaient, à manger et il est resté quand j’allais vraiment pas bien. Il avait un petit chien, une chèvre, il parlait pas ma langue mais je l’aimais bien. On parlait avec des signes. Il aimait bien ma peau mate, j’adorais ses dents en piano. Quand il parlait, c’était comme s’il faisait jouer ses dents, avec des notes de musique à la place des mots.  
Ce devait être la fièvre.   
Mais lui, lui… Merci. J’ignore son nom, il est probablement mort dans les guerres qui s’étendent dans ce désert mais il mérite ce que les croyants appellent le paradis, je crois.  
Odysseus est revenu, une nuit. Il criait en arrivant : sûrement un cauchemar. Son cri a gargouillé et, paf, s’est arrêté. J’ai ri, il a entendu l’écho et ça l’a surpris. Il a dû voir mon feu dans les ruines puisqu’il s’est mis en marche.  
J’avais tendu des draps trouvés dans le village entre les colonnes, autour des pierres encore debout et ça formait une grande tente, assez pour loger dix personnes. Pendant la journée, ça attrapait les rayons trop chauds, ça les renvoyait et ça laissait passer juste assez de lumière pour qu’je me sente comme dans les films romantiques. Avec le vent, et tout, et le sable, et les ruines.  
Et les scorpions, et les serpents, et le manque d’eau, et la chaleur, et nulle part pour aller aux chiottes.  
Odysseus a hésité avant d’entrer, sûrement parce qu’il était tout nu. Il a décroché un de mes murs et s’est enroulé dedans comme un romain. Il avait l’air tellement con dans son bout de toile, des cernes plein les joues, les cheveux en pagaille et l’air surpris comme s’il avait vu son dieu en personne.  
J’ai dit salut dans ma langue. Pas de réaction, sûrement la surprise. Puis, en arabe. Rien. Pourtant, il avait une gueule du coin, avec sa peau aussi foncée que la mienne, ses cheveux noirs, ses petits yeux sombres et sa gueule un peu dure, un peu belle. En anglais.  
Ah, là, il a pigé.  
\- Odysseus, il a dit et j’ai pas compris.  
\- Rita.  
Puis, on s’est tu. Il a ajouté :  
\- Londres. Angleterre.  
\- Nulle part. Mais pas mal l’Espagne.  
Un européen, enfin ! Je croisais plus d’asiatiques et d’africains qu’autre chose, sûrement à cause des catastrophes récentes. Quant aux éphémères, pas trop de types comme moi.  
\- Depuis mes deux ans.  
\- Depuis ma naissance.  
Le salut commun. Nom, maison, les dates à laquelle on a commencé à s’arracher. Normalement, on fait un signe du doigt et on montre notre tatouage. Ouais, un tatouage. Pas un hymne, pas un drapeau, pas un chef mais bien un truc pour nous reconnaître. J’ai montré le mien : droit sur mon cœur. Un gros ouroboros moche : mon tatoueur l’a raté et m’a brûlé.  
Lui n’avait rien. Mais alors rien ! Pas de tatouage, pas de piercing, pas de cicatrice, pas de défaut, pas de… Rien ! Une peau toute nue, rien du tout !  
\- Tu n’as rencontré personne comme moi ?  
\- Non. Tu es la première. Nous sommes deux ?  
J’ai ri : il était naïf, le pauvre.  
\- Plus, beaucoup plus !  
\- Des millions ?  
\- Quand même pas !  
Il était naïf, c’est rare chez des gens comme nous.  
Puis, tout ça, tout ce stress stupide de pouvoir parler à un type comme moi… Ca a été trop pour moi et je me suis arrachée.  
Toujours au meilleur moment, et ouais.

∞

\- Pourquoi tu écris ?  
\- Ce que tu dis ? A cet instant ?  
\- Non, pourquoi tu écris ? T’as d’autres trucs dans ton ordi. Alors ?  
\- Ca me fait du bien.  
\- Mais du bien comment ? C’est quoi, dans quelle partie du corps ? Partout ?  
\- C’est réel, partout. J’écris beaucoup et régulièrement. C’est un peu comme un entrainement. J’oublie le reste. Parfois, j’envoie ce que je fais à des journaux et cela me fait de l’argent de poche. C’est un peu dégueulasse de mettre un prix sur nos mots alors qu’on ne les a même pas créées mais bon.  
\- Les couleurs non plus, les mecs qui peignent, ils les ont pas inventées. C’est les mélanges et les trucs qu’ils font avec qui leur appartiennent et qu’ils vendent.

∞

\- Viens chez moi, maintenant que tu as mon adresse.  
J’aime mon refuge mais je veux emmener Rita dans ma véritable maison, dans l’endroit où je voudrais rester à jamais. Je veux qu’elle se sente en sécurité, tout comme moi.  
\- J’ai un peu peur. Je te connais pas.  
\- Nous sommes pareils. Qu’est-ce que je pourrais bien te faire ? Tu partirais aussitôt.  
C’est la seule à qui je pourrais parler ainsi, la seule. Qu’elle vienne et ne parte plus jamais.  
\- D’accord.

∞

Je m’suis presque retrouvée chez lui par hasard.   
Londres, c’est très grand et ça serait trop beau que je m’arrache pile devant sa maison. Non, je suis tombée sous un pont, près de la Tamise. Avec un clochard louche que mon arrivée avait même pas surpris : pas étonnant, vu les bouteilles autour de lui. Y en a qui sont sympas mais y en a qui sont très dangereux : qui peuvent te taper parce que t’as des choses précieuses sur toi ou qui veulent autre chose. Dans ce cas, faut courir ou t’arracher, c’est tout.  
Il a pas réagi quand j’ai fouillé son cabas : j’crois qu’il dormait. Ou alors il était mort. J’ai pris un gros pull, un pantalon troué et des baskets pas assorties. Pas grave, j’avais déjà plus chaud. Londres, comparé à la banquise, c’est un petit paradis.  
Je me souvenais de l’adresse mais personne n’a voulu m’aider : tu m’étonnes…  
Alors j’ai marché, je me suis perdue, j’ai marché, j’ai trouvé.  
Je suis arrivée dans un quartier tellement beau que j’ai commencé à m’arracher. Un quartier beau comme dans les Disney, avec des jolies maisons, des colonnes, des dentelles sur les toits, des arbres en cage, des jardins rasés façon coupe militaire et des massifs de fleurs beaux comme dans les films. Je pensais pas ça possible alors j’ai commencé à me barrer.  
Quand j’ai reconnu le nom de l’avenue que m’avait donné Odysseus, j’ai cru que j’allais m’arracher. Il vivait là ?  
C’était injuste ! Injuste !  
J’ai avancé quand même et j’ai trouvé sa maison dans une impasse. Bleue, un peu comme les maisons des colons dans les vieilles villes du Sud de l’Amérique et avec deux chiens qui jouaient dans le jardin. Je pensais que les riches étaient paranos mais même pas. Le portail m’arrivait même pas à la taille : je pouvais entrer en poussant juste la porte ferrée. Elle n’a même pas grincé.  
Je m’sentais pas chez moi. J’avais peur : plus que si c’était dans un bidonville. Là, au moins, je savais ce que je devais éviter de faire, de toucher, de regarder… Là, non.  
Paumée.  
Ai monté les quelques petites marches du perron et j’ai toqué avec le gros machin ferré en forme de tête de lion. Dans les films, ils faisaient pareil. Mais là, rien.  
J’ai attendu et j’ai pas bougé quand les chiens sont venus me renifler. Ils devaient sentir les odeurs d’ailleurs : je m’étais arrachée trois fois avant d’arriver ici. Aller volontairement à un endroit est un calvaire. J’étais crevée.  
Finalement, Odysseus m’a ouvert. C’était limite une caricature avec ses jolis habits : un beau pantalon crème, une chemise assez propre et blanche pour me recracher les rayons du soleil à la gueule et une jolie chevalière. Non, une bague.  
\- Salut. Tu as trouvé facilement ? il a demandé.  
Une caricature.  
\- Ouais. Tu peux me prêter des habits ?  
Il a acquiescé et m’a laissé entrer. Je devais puer mais il n’a rien dit. Il savait.  
\- C’est vachement beau chez toi, j’ai commenté pour remplir le vide.  
Il avait pas l’air de savoir quoi faire de son corps et moi non plus. On était pareils, ça rend timide.  
\- C’est chez Theodore, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Tu vis avec quelqu’un ? j’ai commencé, avant qu’il appelle ce quelqu’un.  
\- Theo’ ! Elle est là !  
Elle ? Elle ?! Ils avaient parlé de moi ?  
Un type est arrivé vers nous, aussi élégant que Odysseus. Il était mignon : il avait de jolies boucles blondes, comme un halo de contrefaçon autour du visage, des traits bien carrés et des muscles. Je savais même pas qu’un aveugle pouvait être aussi musclé. Et il marchait drôlement vite. Parce que oui, il était complètement aveugle. Pas de cane, de lunettes noires mais ses yeux nous regardaient pas. Ils fixaient la porte comme si c’était un cap. Et il marchait bizarrement. Un pas, les mains en avant, en arrière, un nouveau pas. C’était sûrement inconscient et infime mais je l’ai vu direct.   
Il m’a tendu sa main et m’a souri : dents blanches refaites. C’était pas possible que ça soit aussi lumineux normalement. Ou alors je perdais vraiment la boule.  
\- Je m’appelle Theodore. Enchanté d’enfin rencontrer quelqu’un comme Odysseus.  
Ca m’a fait un choc : j’ai failli m’arracher. J’ai commencé à partir et il a fallu qu’Odysseus me secoue pour que je reprenne pied.  
\- Il sait. Ne t’inquiète pas, cela fait longtemps, il m’a rassuré.  
\- Comment ? J’veux dire, vous pouvez pas voir ?! je me suis étonnée.  
\- Disons que cela est arrivé à un moment gênant où il m’était impossible de ne pas le sentir. Et cela expliquait beaucoup de choses : des sons, des odeurs, des choses qu’il ramenait sur lui et le silence, s’amusa Theodore. Pas besoin de voir pour comprendre.  
\- Il m’aide, ajouta Odysseus.  
\- A ma façon, ajouta son ami.  
Pas amis : ils avaient la même bague aux doigts. Ca m’a rassuré : j’avais pas besoin d’être toute mignonne, toute féminine avec eux deux. C’est un réflexe de faire ça : ça me semble obligatoire de séduire les gens autour de moi, d’être gentille, parfaite, bien mise, et tout. Ca vient de mon père. Il ne l’a pas fait exprès : il voulait juste que je sois jamais seule. Alors il me forçait à être sociable à l’extrême.  
\- Je vais te montrer la salle de bain, a proposé Odysseus. Et te donner des habits. J’en ai acheté pour toi.  
J’étais tellement soulagée que j’ai failli pleurer.

∞

\- Tu crois qu’on devrait écrire à la troisième personne, non, là, le truc qui sait tout ? Pour s’mettre loin de tout ça ?  
\- Mais le point de vue omniscient, c'est l'orgueil. C'est voir tout, c'est être Dieu. Le lecteur Dieu, c'est trop de privilège d'un coup, tu ne penses pas ? Il n'y a plus de mystère, le lecteur domine tout cela et sait tout. C’est moins attirant. Et… Surtout, on ne sait pas tout l’un de l’autre. Je ne peux aller dans ton crâne.  
\- Partout dans le monde mais pas là, Odysseus. Je propose qu’on continue à parler comme ça. Et on verra bien.  
\- C’est personnel.  
\- C’est pas toi qui y avait dit qu’écrire, c’était personnel ?  
∞

Theodore a souri en la regardant partir. Ou plutôt en la sentant partir.  
\- Elle est plus petite que je ne l’imaginais, a-t-il commenté.  
\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu ne l’as pas touchée.  
\- Je l’ai entendue marcher. Et monter les marches. Elle est beaucoup plus petite que toi alors le contraste entre vous deux, lorsque vous bougiez, était assez important. Je suppose que tu n’as pas remarqué qu’elle n’avait pas de bras droit sous son T-shirt.  
J’ai levé les yeux au ciel : Theodore a souvent raison mais me ment tout aussi souvent. Par jeu.  
\- Vas-y, explique en quoi elle n’a pas de bras gauche ?  
\- Droit. Elle a posé son moignon sur la rampe. Normalement, les frottements font ssssshhh. Là, c’était beaucoup plus court : sshh. Regarde, frotte ta main contre la mienne. La tienne est plus petite. Alors cela frotte moins, m’a-t-il expliqué. Tu ne regardes jamais. Alors tu vois moins que moi.  
Nous sommes allés attendre Rita dans le salon, nerveux : Theodore, impatient comme un gamin et moi… Nerveux. Tout simplement nerveux. C’est étrange d’avoir chez soi quelqu’un qui comprend exactement et ce que l’on pense, et ce que l’on ressent, et ce qu’on a vécu. J’en tremblais et sans Theodore à côté de moi pour me meurtrir la main, je serais sûrement parti dans une douzaine de pays, de lieux différents.  
\- Arrête, a-t-il soufflé. Arrête.  
\- J’ai besoin d’une cigarette, une cigarette, là, j’ai murmuré.  
Il m’a fait plus mal encore et cela m’a fait rester. Je n’aime pas me faire mal: je déteste cela. Mais cela permet de rester sans boire, sans se droguer, alors c’est parfait.  
Rita est redescendue avec des affaires de mon petit frère et, en effet, il lui manquait un bras. Tranché net, selon le pli du pull, dans sa moitié. Timidement, elle est venue s’asseoir en face de nous. Elle était petite, en effet.   
Sa peau sombre et ses cheveux crépus se détachaient violemment du reste du salon, comme un petit morceau d’ébène au milieu du marbre. Elle avait enroulé une serviette autour de son crâne comme un turban : elle ressemblait ainsi à une… Une princesse orientale ? Un semblant, en tout cas.  
\- Tu as tout trouvé ? lui a demandé Theodore, réellement soucieux de ce petit détail.  
\- Oui. Oui, merci.  
Puis, elle a remarqué que je regardais son bras.  
\- Oh… C’est… Faut faire gaffe aux maisons. Aux trucs qu’il construisent. Surtout quand tu arrives. Tes cellules se fondent avec ce qui compose les… Bâtiments. Ca m’est arrivé.  
\- Et le sable ? me suis-je inquiété.  
\- C’est plus petit, tu as plus de temps pour tout ça. Mais quand tu arrives dans une maison, vraiment dedans jusqu’à la moitié du corps, tu as tellement de temps que tu peux pas vraiment sortir. Y a toujours quelque chose de toi qui reste.  
Elle s’était recroquevillée et, tête entre les jambes comme pour la protéger de ses mots ou de ses souvenirs, elle murmurait.  
\- Alors tu perds ton bras, compléta Theodore.  
Je lui ai enfoncé mon coude dans le ventre.  
\- Quoi ? a-t-il protesté. Je suis aussi handicapé ! On peut désespérer entre handicapés, oui ou non ?  
\- Il a raison, a approuvé Rita. Ce qui arrivé était bête. C’était de ma faute. Ne le fais pas ou ne le fais plus.  
Theodore a fait glisser vers elle un plateau de gâteaux et a attendu les bruits de dents qui mastiquent pour parler.  
\- Tu vas rester longtemps ? Tu peux rester, tu sais.  
\- Ca dépend. Je pense que ça vous ennuie de me laisser ici alors je vais attendre dehors que ça passe. Ou alors, vous pouvez essayer de me faire peur mais cela ne marche pas si je sais que ça va arriver, a-t-elle murmuré difficilement.  
Les miettes qui tombaient de sa bouche venaient plus facilement que les mots. La pauvre. J’étais comme ça et avant, et pendant longtemps, et encore.  
\- Tu peux rester. La maison est grande et… Je suis assez curieux de voir quelqu’un comme Odysseus. Je vous envie un peu, avoua-t-il avec malice.  
J’ai levé les yeux, fatigué à l’avance par la conversation qui allait suivre. Theodore était jaloux de ne pas pouvoir partir. Cette calamité lui semblait fantastique et si je ne l’avais pas connu longtemps avant le premier voyage fait en sa présence, j’aurais douté de sa volonté de rester avec moi. Il est si curieux qu’il pourrait me mentir et n’aimer que cette saleté et non moi. Je ne le comprends pas. Cela doit vous sembler évident. Les superpouvoirs, cela semble enviable, génial, magique mais…  
\- Mais c’est une malédiction, une putain de malédiction ! s’est aussitôt insurgée Rita.  
\- Oh, ne commence pas comme Odysseus et ses plaintes d’adolescent, s’est moqué Theodore. Et gnagnagna c’est trop dur de pouvoir me téléporter et gnagnagna. Sérieusement, soyez logiques. Vous pouvez faire quelqu’un chose d’incroyable, vous. Pensez-y ! Vous ressemblez aux héros de romans pour adolescents, ces princes, princesses, ces magiciens et sorcières, ces gens qui ont tout et ne veulent rien parce que, oh, tout cela est trop dur. Rita, tu réagirais comment si je te disais que cette jolie maison, mon compte en banque, tout ça, je n’en voulais plus, que c’était trop dur ? Tu m’arracherais les yeux ! Ce qui serait inutile vu qu’ils ne me servent pas mais bon, j’aimerais les réserver pour les temps durs.  
\- Ca nous tue, ça nous flingue ! Les cancers, tu connais ? T’as déjà été malade à en crever ?! Nos cellules partent lorsqu’on s’arrache et il se passe un truc, elles fonctionnent mal après ! Elles fonctionnent trop et on meurt de cancers si on évite tout le reste ! On vit jamais longtemps, jamais ! a crié Rita.  
\- Cela doit être le prix à payer pour de tels privilèges, a-t-il tenté de la raisonner.  
\- Non, c’est pas des privilèges ! Ca te fait pas flipper Odysseus de partir, comme ça, n’importe comment ? C’est pire que de pas voir, ça !  
\- Je ne peux pas savoir, s’est amusé Theodore. Mais vos réactions peuvent sembler… Egoïstes. Voir puériles. Comme la mienne, je suppose. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous ressentez. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblent votre vie, même celle d’Odysseus. Mais je suis curieux.  
\- Si je pouvais lâcher ce truc, je te le donnerais volontiers, a-t-elle crié.  
Puis, le silence. Theodore fixait le vide sans le savoir et je n’osais plus regarder Rita. Mais je la sentais me regarder comme je sentais sa présence. Elle était là, elle était comme moi, je pouvais même la percevoir sans la voir.  
\- Je suis désolée. Je devais m’attendre à ce genre de remarques, s’est-elle excusée.  
\- Je suis désolé. Je devais m’attendre à ce genre de réactions, a-t-il répété. Je n’ai pas été très… Poli. Non, j’ai été stupide.   
\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde s’est énervé, que tout le monde s’est excusé, Rita, je pense que tu es fatiguée, les ai-je coupé.  
Nous sommes allés dormir sans plus parler.  
Cette nuit, je suis parti sur une montagne, probablement en France d’après les panneaux routiers et le temps plus chaleureux. Puis, dans une usine. J’ai manqué de fusionner avec une machine, exactement comme Rita.  
Mais je ne sais pas si cela était un rêve.  
Je n’arrive plus à faire la différence.  
Je suis trop impatient pour ça.

∞

\- On peut aussi être fous, hein. Et Theodore, assez naïf pour te croire.  
\- Tu penses ? Si nous sommes fous, d’autres sont comme nous, alors, et nous ne craignons pas vraiment de mourir ainsi. Mais si nous sommes fous… Nous ne nous poserions pas ces questions, si ?  
\- C’est le propre des fous et des écrivains.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas des écrivains. Nous essayons d’écrire nos histoires, nous n’avons pas encore réussi. Je ne sais pas où nous allons.  
\- Vers l’asile ?  
\- Oh, je t’en prie. Nous avons l’air de lâches imbéciles, ainsi. Ne rien faire et craindre des pouvoirs que tout le monde nous envie. Theo’ a raison.  
\- Ils ne savent pas. Et Theodore non plus.   
\- Nous non plus. Nous ne savons pas ce que cela fait de mener une vie sans cela. Sinon, peut-être que nous serions moins extrêmes.  
\- En écrivant, peut-être qu’ça calmera la peur. Qu’ça deviendra bien. Qu’je commencerai à trouver ça bien. J’ai envie que ça arrive.  
\- Une thérapie par l’écriture ?  
\- Faut que je parle à des gens. A des gens normaux dans leurs têtes. T’as Theodore, j’ai toi et ton clavier. Deal ?  
\- Deal.

∞

\- Odysseus ? Tu es là ?  
Theodore parle toujours en entrant dans une pièce, afin de tester la résonance de ses paroles et ainsi mieux se repérer. Selon lui, cela marche. Je trouve juste que cela lui donne un air de dauphin ou de chauve-souris, à balancer des ondes pour voir. Cela l'amuse terriblement.  
Delano, son chien d'aveugle et notre animal de compagnie, le suit en trottinant doucement. Ses griffes tintant contre le marbre du sol s'ajoutent aux phrases de Theodore et font de lui un ensemble bruyant, impossible à éviter. Theodore est un bruit, alors que je suis plutôt une image. Je suis silencieux alors qu'il est bruyant, j'ai une mémoire presque exclusivement visuelle et je ne fonctionne quasiment qu'avec le sens de la vue. Ce n'est pas une conséquence de mes départs : c'est un modeste handicap qui doit venir de mes gênes. En quelque sorte, je complète Theodore et lui me complète.  
\- Odysseus, je sais que tu es là, je t'entends respirer. Ah ! Je t'entends soupirer, mauvais homme ! Bourreau d'infirme, s'amuse-t-il.  
Rita semblait intriguée par son comportement et m'a avoué à voix basse :  
\- Il parle toujours autant de son handicap ?  
\- Non, il exagère. Il s'amuse. Il est mal à l'aise parce que tu es comme moi et qu'il se sent à part. Alors il te rappelle qu'il est handicapé, comme toi. Ca semble lui suffire.  
\- C'est tordu.  
\- Theodore est tordu. Sinon, il n'en parle jamais. Il y a quelques petits signes qui montrent qu'il est aveugle mais je l'oublie facilement. Il est né ainsi, il ne regrette rien.  
\- Il n'est pas…  
\- Mélancolique ?  
\- On n'est pas mélancolique de quelque chose que l'on n'a pas. Et sans l'avoir vu ou comprise, comment être jaloux de quelque chose qui nous reste inaccessible ? Theodore se fiche de ne pas voir et ne comprend pas ce que cela fait. Comme moi comme lorsque je tente de comprendre comment il vit sans rien voir. Un dialogue de sourd.  
\- C'est pareil quand je veux parler de… Not’ problème.  
\- On ne peut pas savoir sans… Voir.  
Rita s'est tut.  
\- Tu penses que l'on peut se suivre ?  
\- Se suivre ?  
\- Chais pas. En nous touchant, en regardant l'autre s'arracher… Pouvoir le suivre et comprendre.  
\- Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas ? a proposé Theodore en surgissant entre nous.  
Rita a bondi et est partie.  
Il y a eu un instant de stupeur imbécile alors que les vêtements de Rita retombaient au sol.  
\- Theo' ! Putain, Theo' ! ai-je aussitôt hurlé en fixant le vide.  
\- Désolé. Oh, désolé, je pensais qu'elle ne partirait pas comme ça, qu'elle m'avait vu, qu'elle…  
Theodore était réellement inquiet.  
\- C'est pas grave. Elle va revenir. Si elle aime cet endroit, elle va revenir.  
Theodore s'est assis à mes côtés, penaud. Delano, paniqué, reniflait avec ardeur les vêtements de Rita et la cherchait en gémissant. Il n'avait toujours pas compris, même après mes multiples départs.  
\- Ca fonctionne un peu comme le dressage, non ? Ou la drague ? a demandé Theodore.  
Nous fixions tous les deux le vide où se tenait il y a quelques secondes Rita.  
\- Je veux dire : tu la récompenses ou tu lui fais peur comme un animal sauvage. Si elle vient, c'est parce qu'elle n'a ni mal, ni faim, ni froid… Ou parce que tu – ou plutôt la maison – lui plaît. C'est bizarre.  
\- C'est malsain ? ai-je demandé en soupirant.  
\- Bizarre. Je m'y habituerai. T'es toujours là ?  
Il a caressé le canapé jusqu'à qu'il me trouve et s'est apaisé.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pars jamais très longtemps.

∞

\- On va voir si ça marche, a répété Odysseus.  
Il était super nerveux : il se dandinait comme un gamin qu'on interroge et n'arrêtait pas d'aller vers Theodore, pour le toucher, lui parler, se rassurer. Un enfer.  
\- Je suis prête, j'ai répété. On s'arrache quand tu veux.  
\- Si ça ne marche pas, on se retrouve dès que l'on peut.  
\- Je suis prête ! j'ai fini par crier.  
Il s'est arraché et j'ai choisi. J'ai pensé très fort à lui, à ses mains qui serraient la mienne, à sa chaleur, à sa peau, à son odeur, à mon refuge, à son nom bizarre, à sa façon de parler, de bouger, à lui, aux éphémères, à lui, à moi et…  
Et nous sommes arrivés ensemble.

∞

Dans ma famille, nous étions trop nombreux pour partir aux sports d'hiver et ma mère avait peur de tout cela, la glisse, la neige, le froid, l'altitude, le voyage au loin… Alors nous ne sommes jamais allés là-bas. Cela ne m'a pas manqué : je ne pouvais pas être nostalgique de quelque chose que j'ignorais. La chaleur m'avait toujours rassuré : cela me rappelle le pays de mes parents et, peut-être, inconsciemment, mon enfance. La chaleur est associée au plaisir, à la tranquillité, aux bras de mes parents.  
Le sable, sous mes pieds, symbolise tout ce que je suis : la chaleur de mon pays, mon existence et mon corps minuscule, mes chuchotements qui se fondent dans le chant des dunes, l'incroyable volatilité de ces petits fragments de terre. Nous sommes tous des grains de sable et les éphémères sont la couverture friable sur laquelle nous posons nos pieds sur la plage, dans le désert, au sommet des dunes. Les grains de sable qu'un seul souffle fait valser à des centaines de mètres.  
Mais la neige reste.  
La neige se casse sous mes pieds nus mais elle ne part pas, elle ne file pas sous mes orteils, sous ma chair. Elle est là et elle fait face en se massant. Elle me procure la même douleur que le sable brûlant : c'est étrange. Le froid mord exactement comme la chaleur : à croire que les deux sont liés ou que nos nerfs et cerveaux manquent cruellement d'inventivité dans les sensations qu'ils nous créent.  
La neige laisse s'évaporer les mêmes sons que du sucre que l'on écrase. Une onomatopée indescriptible autrement. C'est doux, j'ai envie de marcher de nouveau pour ce seul bruit.  
La neige n'est pas réellement blanche. De même que le sable n'est pas doré ou brun. Elle se teinte des reflets, de bleu, de brun, du ciel, de la boue. Si je gratte un peu, je trouverai sûrement de la terre ou un rocher. Ou bien un bateau enfoui : le sable comme la neige engloutissent tout. Ils digèrent tout, des hommes aux bêtes, des navires aux temples, des tombeaux aux corps. Ils les dissolvent, les cachent, les enfouissent avec gloutonnerie.  
Les forêts sont les poumons de la Terre, les déserts de sable et de neige sont son estomac.  
\- Alors ?  
Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Seulement de regarder cette neige qui s'étend sous moi pendant des kilomètres ou quelques centimètres. De bouger mes pieds gelés et d'entendre le craquement de la neige. De sentir mon nez gelé, sans pouvoir percevoir autre chose que la sensation que l'on enfonce dans mes narines des épingles.  
\- Prend ça. C'est pas ta taille mais sinon, tu vas crever.  
\- Je ne vais pas attraper de maladie, nous sommes seuls.  
\- Non, mais l'hypothermie et autres refroidissements, oui. Alors prends et viens. Nous ne sommes pas loin de ma planque.  
Pas loin pour Rita signifie une demi-heure de marche. Nous avons croisé des caisses, des colis maladroits qui lui servaient d'indication et contenaient vêtements, armes et autres objets en mauvais état ou fabriqués à la main. Ils s'étalaient en plusieurs cercles parfaitskj, à croire que Rita respecte une logique certaine dans ses apparitions. Elle avait réussi à marquer ses arrivées habituelles alors que le sable cache chacune de mes indications.  
Nous avons bientôt atteint une petit grotte, fermée par des panneaux de bois. A l'intérieur, cela puait la tanière et le plafond est bas mais Rita avait pensé à prendre un réchaud. Nous n'avons pas refermé les panneaux et sommes resté quelques minutes en silence.  
La neige s'étend partout. C'est incroyable. Il n'y a plus que ça et je ne sais plus qui du ciel ou de la neige imite l'autre. Qui se travestit pour qu'ils se fondent ainsi parfaitement, unis alors que des kilomètres les séparent.  
\- Tu n'as pas peur ? ai-je osé demander.  
\- Non. Il y a des choses qui passent parfois. Des animaux. Mais je suis armée. Ce sont les humains que je crains le plus, et les tempêtes. Les tempêtes, ça pue. Tu crèves de froid en un instant avec elles. Sauf que t'as tellement peur quand elles approchent que tu t'arraches direct. Donc ça va encore. Les humains, tu doutes mais tu t'approches, avait expliqué Rita.  
\- C'est beau. Je ne veux pas partir.  
\- Ca va arriver. Mais autant profiter. Tu aimes ?  
\- Oui. Oui, infiniment.  
Nous nous tenions les mains au cas où l'un de nous partirait avant l'autre.  
\- J'aimerais y emmener Theodore.  
\- Il est assez riche pour se payer une visite ici, qu'il se débrouille, a-t-elle marmonné.  
\- Non, c'est dur d'aller aussi loin des hommes. Et aussi rapidement. J'aimerais pouvoir l'emmener avec moi. Cela serait moins terrible.  
\- Il ne voit rien, de toute façon, a-t-elle grogné.  
\- Tu sais il entend aussi, il sent, il touche, il perçoit. Il lui manque seulement des yeux et encore, il n'a jamais vu alors cela ne change rien à sa… Vision du monde.  
\- Il a de la chance. Si j'étais aveugle, je serais morte vite.   
\- Mon handicap, c’est de pouvoir partir, ai-je commenté.  
\- Ton handicap, c’est ton nom, a-t-elle plaisanté.  
Elle a ri, je n’ai pas insisté. Je crois même que j’ai boudé. Nous avons gardé le silence quelques secondes. Nous ne parlions pas : nous attendions toujours de partir. Comme les passagers qui attendent un avion en retard, en infiniment pire. Nous ne pouvons pas même nous plaindre.  
\- Tu viens d'où en vrai ? ai-je fini par demander, comme si nous étions des étrangers.  
\- Andalousie. J'suis gitane, a-t-elle finalement avoué.  
\- Vraiment ? Une gitane ? Tu sais prédire l'avenir alors !  
J’étais probablement plus stupide que maintenant. Je l’espère.  
\- Mais oui, bien sûr, mon petit, s’est-elle moqué sans que je comprenne. Tendsderf ta main.  
Elle s’est tue, m’a souri et m’a pincé la paume de la main en changeant brutalement de ton.  
\- Tu vas crever demain, idiot.  
Elle a pouffé. C’était la première fois que je restais si longtemps dans un lieu pendant un départ et j’en profitais pour me ridiculiser : merveilleux, Odysseus, merveilleux.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Raconte-moi un truc humiliant, a-t-elle murmuré. Pour que je me venge. Avec un peu de chance, ça te fera partir et moi avec.

∞

\- Lorsque j'ai rencontré Theodore pour la première fois, il portait des lunettes noires en pleine fête nocturne. On a discuté, on a bu, on a plaisanté, on est rentrés ensemble. Il s'est assis à l'avant et moi, au volant.  
Et là, je me tourne et je sors la phrase la plus bête de toute ma vie :  
\- Tu trouves pas que garder ses lunettes de soleil en soirée, ça fait un peu ringard ?  
Il a ri, j'ai ri. Puis, il s'est arrêté et a répliqué avec un grand sourire :  
\- Je suis aveugle.  
Je ne m'en suis jamais remis.

∞

\- A mon tour. Lorsqu'on dit, gitan, on pense tout de suite à des cigarettes à des mecs dans des caravanes, à danser, à crier, à marmonner des trucs bizarres à la lune, à des voleurs, à des fouineurs, à des mauvais mages. Esmeralda, Lola Flores, des femmes avec la mer dans les cheveux, le feu dans les veines et pas mal de clochettes dans les jupes : un bruit permanent, comme les ailes d'une fée. Mais pour moi, les gitans, c'est mes voisins de palier. C'est tout. Faut pas chercher plus loin. J'ai des parents comme tout le monde : c'est à dire divorcés. Deux fois plus de frères et sœurs que prévu, des vacances un peu partout et des disputes un peu tout le temps. Je commence à m'habituer. Toi et Theodore, c'est la petite famille parfaite. J’veux dire, si t’étais pas un éphémère, vous vous seriez sûrement mariés et auraient adopté une gamine, un gamin, une fratrie, je n’sais pas, hein ? C'est les espèces de couples qui durent, tu comprends pas pourquoi. Je comprends pas pourquoi. Ma mère et mon beau-père sont comme ça, eux aussi. J'ai tout essayé pour les faire rompre et rien, nada. Ils sont là et ils sont toujours ensembles. Dans cinquante piges, ils seront sûrement pareils, avec beaucoup plus de rides. C'est atroce, ça fout la trouille et la pression. J'peux pas faire pareil, j'peux pas rester, c'est pas possible. Physiquement, j'y arrive déjà pas et, en plus, j'suis une fille. Plus lunatique, tu te tapes une maladie mentale.  
On s’est arrachés.

∞

On a refait ça plusieurs fois. Je dors chez eux, maintenant. C’est bien, c’est beau, c’est grand, c’est chaud. Je reviens plus dans mon appartement, maintenant. J’ai oublié ma famille, mes potes, tous ces gens avec des visages qui squattent mes nuits. Je m’enroule dans la couette, je me recroqueville et j’avale un, deux, trois comprimés. Ca fait du bien, je décolle. Pire que lorsqu’on commence à s’endormir : je deviens plusieurs et paf, je saute au plafond sans bouger. Je suis partout dans la pièce, j’suis la pièce et pis je m’endors.  
Odysseus a compris que j’avais recommencé.  
Mais il n’a rien dit : il est gentil. Il me comprend. Il n’est pas là, comme ces idiots qui me servaient de petits copains, à pleurnicher quand ils me voient aligner les plaquettes comme des sachets de bonbons, avec toutes ces couleurs qui se dissolvent dans mon ventre. Il se tait et me donne un verre d’eau.  
On est partis dans beaucoup d’endroits. Des beaux et des moches, des pollués et des supers purs. Lorsqu’on s’arrache, y a juste ses mains, les mains de l’autre qui comptent.  
Puis, paf, on découvre.  
C’est comme la roulette russe. Non, un jeu de hasard. J’suis rassurée parce qu’il est là. Il s’y connaît moins et je gère plus que lui mais il est là, on parle, on se rassure, c’est bien.  
Je me sens bien.  
Je me sentais bien, en fait.  
Parce qu’après, c’est arrivé. Comme ça, ça prévient pas. Un orage, on entend le grondement, les flics, la sirène, le printemps, les piaillements des oiseaux migrateurs, le feu, la fumée, les tsunamis, le silence, la guerre, les discours mais là, rien.  
C’est arrivé, c’est tout.


	4. La comète

Je m’souviens plus du jour. Ni de l’année. Les dates, tout ça, c’est très flou. Fuseaux horaires, vous savez déjà. On s’y perd. Alors oubliez ça. C’est arrivé.  
On dormait. Theodore et Odysseus dans la grande chambre à côté et moi, dans la piaule d’ami avec la décoration banale pour convenir à tout le monde. Je l’avais recouverte de moi en quelques jours. Chambre d’ami, chambre de Rita.  
Puis on s’est arrachés, sans cauchemar.  
On s’est réveillé en l’air et paf, on s’est gamellés sur un matelas. Il faisait froid et il pleuvait alors qu’à Londres, faisait sec à en faire crever les plantes. Theodore s’est redressé, j’ai fait pareil et on a bondi.  
J’ai vraiment pas honte d’être toute nue quand j’arrive : j’peux pas faire autrement. Mais là, là, j’aurais adoré pouvoir m’arracher habillée.  
Y avait au moins une quinzaine de types qui nous regardaient, avec tous le même uniforme : un truc de marin. Personne ne disait rien ou plutôt personne ne criait assez fort pour couvrir le vent. On était sur une vieille plate-forme pétrolière, un de ces trucs énormes qui font un millier de fois ta taille, une petite ville à la verticale. Et de l’eau autour, une tempête même. Des vagues grosses comme la maison d’Odysseus, un truc à s’en décrocher les os si on y tombe et un vent à t’en déchirer la peau. On est presque retombés direct sur le matelas tellement c’était fort. J’ai serré ma main dans celle d’Odysseus et on a commencé à souhaiter très fort d’avoir peur. C’était pas dur et on se sentait partir quand l’autre est arrivé.  
L’autre, je n’ai jamais su comment il s’appelait. Les français du coin l’appellent Napoléon mais je comprends pas alors je l’appelle l’autre. C’est bien, l’autre, c’est simple, ça le différencie direct.  
\- Bonjour, il a dit.  
En espagnol, j’crois. Un truc impeccable, avec l’accent et les voyelles accentuées.  
\- Bonjour.  
En anglais. Ca a soufflé Odysseus.  
C’était un mec comme nous, c’était surtout pour ça. Ca se voyait dans ses cicatrices, ça se voyait à sa gueule, ça se voyait à son sourire. C’était pas définissable, c’était juste ça. Tu le regardes et tu sais, c’est une évidence, c’est tout. Tu te dis : ce type est comme moi.  
\- Il fait froid, rentrons.  
C’était très banal mais bon, on est pas réputé pour être très causants. On a tout vu l’un l’autre donc on a pas besoin d’échanger. Le silence, ça change : il ne reste plus que ça aux éphémères.  
On est rentrés, on nous a donné des couvertures qui grattent et on s’est assis. C’était une petite cabine, tout en haut. On avait grimpé des escaliers très pentus et très métalliques à m’en défoncer les jambes. Mais d’ici, on voyait tout. Les vitres mangeaient les trois murs devant nous et on frôlait les nuages. Odysseus avait le regard collé à l’extérieur, il en oubliait de boire le bol qu’on avait donné.  
Un truc chaud et sucré. Avec un parfum très reconnaissable. De la drogue, l’Excelsior, un des trucs pour pas partir qui causent pas trop d’effets secondaires et pas trop d’addiction. Le must, le mieux, le luxe.  
Odysseus, monsieur parfait, a repoussé son bol quand il a appris ça. Odysseus, sur ce point, est encore un bleu. Il a pas encore compris qu’on avait pas vraiment le choix : ce sont nos médicaments. C’est tout. On va pas blâmer un cancéreux pour ses pilules jusqu’au plafond, avec assez d’effets secondaires pour lui bouffer les jambes pendant que le cancer lui bouffe les poumons.  
L’autre est arrivé. A souri. A remis ses stylos bien parallèles et s’est lancé, sûr, bien.  
\- Souhaiter bienvenue serait un peu cliché, non ? Je suis content de vous voir entiers, sains et saufs. Vous trouver a été difficile et cela aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux de venir vous chercher physiquement. Certains paniquent et s'en vont. Je suis désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Maintenant, vous êtes en sécurité. Je peux faire venir les gens comme nous. Voyager avec des outils, des armes, des choses tant qu'elles ne sont pas aussi complexes que des montres, des armes non démontées, des êtres. Mais c'est dangereux, je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi. J'ai déjà tenté avec une voiture, cela…  
On a pas répondu alors il a continué.  
\- Vous devez être fatigués. Et vous devez en avoir… Marre. Je sais ce que cela fait et tout le monde ici sait ce que cela fait. Mais c'est fini. Je ne sais pas encore comment vous vous appelez entre vous, comment vous caractérisez votre capacité.  
\- Ephémère, a répondu Odysseus.  
\- Ca a l'avantage d'être plus poétique que super-héros. Nous sommes assez jeunes à l'arrivée alors des noms, j'en ai entendu, beaucoup entendu. Bienvenue… Chez vous, possiblement. Il est dur de réunir beaucoup d'éphémères, surtout ceux qui commencent cela jeunes et qui ne parviennent jamais à survivre. Moi même, j'allais beaucoup dans les endroits hauts. Des immeubles. Des montagnes. Parfois même dans les nuages. Si une femme ayant les mêmes capacités ne m'avait pas trouvé vite, je serai probablement mort. Et vous ?  
\- Endroits froids, j'ai résumé.  
\- Désert, a répondu Odysseus.  
\- Oh. Il était donc temps. Vous êtes résistants pour des éphémères.  
Il avait l'air… Impressionné.  
\- Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer. Et échanger avec nous. Partager ou vous taire. Je comprends que vous vouliez oublier tout cela. Oublier votre famille, votre entourage… Ceux qui ne vous ont jamais compris… Tous ces mauvais souvenirs.  
Ca a pas plu à Odysseus :  
\- J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend chez moi.  
L'autre a rigolé.  
\- Non. Personne n'attend jamais des gens comme nous. On ne peut pas nous attendre, de toute façon, il nous est impossible d'être à l'heure, c'est perdu d'avance. Il va finir par partir : personne n'attend si longtemps.  
\- Lui, si.  
\- Vous faire revenir ici par ma volonté sera très difficile, il a menacé. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous trouver, tout est prêt pour vous.  
Il avait flippé qu'on refuse.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas ! On m'attend chez moi !  
\- Cette personne ne vous attendra pas toujours. Elle ne comprend pas ce que cela fait, elle ne pourra pas comprendre. Vous allez vous retrouvez seul, enfin ! Nous vous attendons. Nous vous comprenons, nous sommes comme vous, comme nous. Ensemble. Les éphémères. Vous pourriez nous rejoindre.  
\- Non. Ma famille m'attend. Je ne veux pas vivre ici, je… Cet endroit me met à l'aise.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas vivre ailleurs ! il s'est énervé sans le vouloir. C'est impossible ! Il n'y a qu'ici que vous pouvez être vous même, des éphémères !  
\- Je ne suis pas que ça. Et on m'attend.  
\- C'est la part la plus importante de vous, c'est elle qui vous fait, c'est elle qui vous définit, enfin. C'est celle qui nous définit tous, qui nous rend… Nous-mêmes. Réellement nous.  
Et là, Odysseus a pété un câble.

∞

\- Je ne suis pas juste un éphémère ! Je ne suis pas que ça ! ai-je protesté.  
\- Vas-y, s’est amusé le grand homme. Tente de te définir autrement que par ça. Fais plus que trois phrases et on verra si tu n'es pas qu'un éphémère.  
Il ricanait, accoudé à son bureau. Rita se taisait : elle préférait fixer l’horizon en m’ignorant.  
\- Je ne suis pas qu'un homme de vingt-sept ans, qui s'appelle Odysseus parce que ses parents adorent Ulysse, je ne suis pas qu'un arabe vivant à Londres dans la maison de son fiancé, votant conservateur et natif d'Angleterre dans une petite ville de province, qui a des racines au Moyen-Orient et un peu partout en Afrique, je ne suis pas qu’un musulman, je ne suis pas qu'un brun, aux yeux marrons et plutôt petit, je ne suis pas que mon physique, je ne suis pas que mon poids, je ne suis pas que ma couleur de peau, je ne suis pas qu'un petit expert-comptable, je ne suis pas qu'un homo, je ne suis pas qu'un campagnard qui ne rêve que d'aller vivre en province, je ne suis pas qu'un type asthmatique, allergique au lactose, aux pistaches et au pollen, je ne suis pas qu'un individu mentalement sain, avec un QI moyen, normalement intelligent soit normalement stupide, je ne suis pas que mes passions, je ne suis pas que mes écrits, je ne suis pas que mon désir d'enfant, je ne suis pas qu'un amateur d'escalade, qu'un fan de tel ou tel groupe de musique, de telle ou telle série, je ne suis pas que ma double-nationalité, je ne suis pas que mes gênes, je ne suis pas que ma famille, je ne suis pas que mon histoire, je ne suis pas que mes peurs, je ne suis pas que mes rêves, je ne suis pas que mes goûts, quels qu'ils soient, je ne suis pas que ma relation amoureuse, je ne suis que tout ça, je ne suis pas qu'un éphémère parce que je suis tout ça et bien plus, comme vous, comme Rita, comme les autres. Je suis autre chose que tout cela, je suis un mélange, je ne suis pas qu'un adjectif, qu'une caractéristique. Je ne suis pas qu'un éphémère, j'ai autre chose en moi que cette malédiction !  
\- A ton tour, Rita, a simplement conclu l’autre.  
Elle s’est tournée vers lui et a murmuré :  
\- Je suis une éphémère.  
\- Tu peux pas juste te définir par ça ! me suis-je énervé.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est la part la plus importante de moi, a-t-elle froidement répliqué.  
J’ai bondi et me suis tourné vers elle, furieux :  
\- Est-ce que j'ai osé te résumer comme une gitane ?  
\- Tais-toi ! a-t-elle aboyé.  
\- Non, parce que tu es autre chose qu'une gamine, qu'une éphémère, qu'une femme, tu as autre chose !  
\- Je n'ai rien ! Je n'ai pas eu une vie aussi jolie que la tienne, personne ne m'attend, personne ! Alors oui, je suis une éphémère et oui, je choisis de me caractériser juste comme ça ! J'ai pas honte ! a-t-elle rappelé.  
\- Je n'ai pas non plus honte !  
\- Alors pourquoi tu blablates comme ça ? T'as honte ! a-t-elle craché.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas être une case ! C'est comme cela que tout dérive !  
Le grand homme a fini par se lever à son tour et, orientant paisiblement ses mains vers le sol, a ordonné :  
\- Calme-toi. Nous ne sommes pas des extrémistes racistes ou que sais-je… Nous sommes des éphémères, comme tu dis si joliment.  
\- Et vous, vous le dîtes comment ? ai-je protesté.  
\- On ne dit pas. Est-ce que les noirs s'appellent ainsi entre eux ? Est-ce que les homosexuels, les étrangers, les blancs, les asiatiques, que sais-je le font ? s’est-il amusé.  
\- C'est raciste, ai-je grincé.  
\- C'est réaliste, a-t-il souri paternellement. Lorsque l'on est en communauté, ensemble, notre trait commun s'efface : ce qui était notre différence devient banal. Alors, comme tu dis, nous devons être autre chose que des éphémères.  
\- Sauf que vous êtes déjà à l'écart ! Vous vous définissez comme ça et uniquement comme ça ! Je ne veux pas, je ne suis pas uniquement cela !  
\- Ce n'est pas idéologique, calme-toi. Tu as quelqu’un qui t’attend ? Une femme, un homme, un chien ? C'est matériel. Nous savons ce qui est bien pour nous, ce qui nous fait partir ou rester. Nous savons et…  
\- C'est juste pour cela que vous vous isolez sur une plate-forme pétrolière avec probablement deux contacts par mois ? Vous vous faites un monde juste pour cela ?  
\- Nous nous comprenons. Nous connaissons ces douleurs, nous savons les guérir, nous savons vivre avec cela, avec notre… Singularité. Et nous vivons mieux ainsi, a-t-il ronronné en s’allumant une cigarette.  
Il a ouvert le hublot et a longuement expiré à l’extérieur. La tempête lui giflait le visage mais il s’en fichait : il voulait simplement fumer.  
\- Ca ressemble à une secte ! ai-je protesté en sa direction, sans pour autant qu’il se retourne.  
\- Tu ne vas pas bien… a grogné Rita.  
Recroquevillée dans le fauteuil, elle sirotait par petites lapées sa tasse.  
\- Vous vous coupez du monde, avec votre culture, votre organisation, vos lois, votre chef, là, planqués dans les eaux internationales ! Votre pays, comme vous dites. Sous prétexte de vivre mieux, vous vivez tout seuls, presque cachés, isolés ! ai-je insisté.  
Il a fini sa cigarette d’une longue bouffée et l’a délicatement écrasée dans un cendrier en forme de bouche entrouverte, à l’emplacement d’une langue factice. J’ai frémi. Rita a ri.  
\- En sécurité. Comment peux-tu trouver cela mal ? Tout le monde est heureux, ici, a de nouveau souri le grand homme.  
\- Arrêtez, on dirait un gourou, ai-je craché.  
\- Odysseus, calme-toi tout d'suite ! T'as Theo, t'as ta maison, ton chien, là, merde, moi, j'ai rien ! Tu comprends pas ! a-t-elle beuglé.  
\- Je suis comme toi.  
\- Tu viens d’te faire chier à m’prouver le contraire, a-t-elle rappelé.  
Je me suis tu.  
\- Vous pouvez partir. Vous êtres libres tous les deux. Nous sommes pas une prison, nous sommes un asile.  
J'ai regagné ma maison. Rita n'avait plus besoin de s'arracher pour cela : elle était enfin chez elle.

∞

J'ai regagné mon lit à l'aveugle, totalement perdu dans des ténèbres qui n'existaient pas. C'est étrange de donner une couleur à quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas voir. La lumière ignore le noir, même elle. Et, lorsqu'on ferme les yeux, on ne voit pas le noir, il ne fait pas noir, il n'y a rien.  
On a donné un nom et une couleur à rien.  
Je tends les mains, j'effleure les couvertures, le matelas qui s'enfonce comme tant des sables mouvants douillets, je m'enfonce dans eux, en eux et chacun de mes gestes m'empêche de m'y noyer. Toujours du tissu, de la chaleur et un souffle que je cherche à rattraper entre mes doigts. Le souffle de Theodore. Il ne m'attendait plus : il n'aurait pas ainsi éteint toutes les lumières. Il sait que j'en ai besoin, il sait que c'est moi et moi seul qui fait grimper la facture d'électricité, qui cumule les chiffres parce que j'ai peur du noir. Il le sait mais ne dit rien : il n'a pas envie de savoir ce que cela fait d'avoir peur de ne pas voir. Il a peur que cela le touche, même s'il en rit.  
Je ne dis rien, je cherche seulement et mes ongles déchirent l'air. C'est effroyable de ne pas voir : mes sens ne sont pas assez développés et je commence déjà à avoir peur.  
Tic destructeur, je mordille un morceau de la lèvre, puis, j’abime ma langue. Le sang, la douleur, tout cela me fait rester et… Ah, Theodore.  
Il ne dit rien : il respire. C'est suffisant. Je cherche son dos, son torse, je les trouve et je m'allonge. Je n'ai plus rien sur moi, ni en moi : je ne voulais pas de son mouchard.  
\- Tu es là ? s'assure Theodore.  
\- Rita est partie.  
\- Elle va revenir ? Elle était marrante.  
\- Peut-être.  
J'ai menti. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien pousser Rita à revenir ?  
\- Toi, t'es là. Ah. Demain, je pars pour le travail pendant deux jours. Désolé, ce n'était pas prévu.  
\- Je t'attendrai.  
Cela ne me dérange pas de t'attendre, d'attendre. Nous avons le temps. Et si je n'ai pas peur, je ne partirai pas. Si je suis bien, je ne partirai pas, je ne te laisserai pas. Je ne laisserai personne.  
Je suis bien. J'ai commencé à rêver avant même de me rappeler que m'endormir m'apeurait.  
Et, pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, je ne suis pas parti.

∞

Nous avons créé une routine à deux. Theodore travaille plus que je ne le pensais lorsqu'il m'avait avoué son travail. Producteur, pour quelqu'un comme moi, cela ressemblait à une de ces professions de riches oisifs que l'on voit dans les séries et qui ne servent qu'à mettre quelques mots de plus sur leurs CV. Mes comptes me prennent moins de temps que ses débâcles auditives alors je l'aide et nous travaillons tous les deux. Il se distrait facilement et je dois le rappeler à l'ordre : nous n'avançons pas vite. Parfois, cela me stresse alors je me suis remis aux médicaments.

Ca y est, je sais que l'addiction a remplacé la peur et que c'est désormais elle qui me pousse à avaler mes petites pilules. Theo' ne voit rien mais il entend. J'écris un peu, sur moi. J'ai laissé mes héros imaginaires de côté : ils m'épuisent. Tout me fatigue mais leurs piaillements me vrillent la tête. Qu’ils se taisent !

Theodore et mon petit frère Quintilien ont surgi chez mon médecin puis dans ma pharmacie. Ils ont menacé, crié, fait un scandale. Désormais, je dois faire plusieurs kilomètres pour acheter mes médicaments : ils ont poursuivi leur manège puérile dans les pharmacies alentour. Je n'arrive plus à écrire. Mes doigts se bloquent, je n’écris que des lettres, plus de mots, pas de phrases, jamais de textes.

Theodore m'a enfermé et nous nous sommes disputés en huis clos. La colère a dévalé par sa gueule et directement percuté la mienne : tsunami. Nos dialogues étaient stupides, redondants, gamins. Comme des vagues qui frappent, et encore et encore une plage, sans jamais réussi à véritablement l’éroder. Juste à la fouetter un peu, à lui faire peur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, c'était insupportable. Nous n'avons pas dormi ensemble. J'ai commencé à partir, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Je tiens un journal pour ne pas oublier de revenir. Je le remplis tous les jours et c'est devenu un tic. Un tic qui me force à revenir. C'est essentiel.

J'ai visité trente pays différents, aujourd'hui. J'ai mal. J'ai mal, je n'arrive plus à écrire.

Je n'ai vu Theodore que deux fois en trois mois, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, à arrêter ça. Taper me fait mal, je vais repartir. Je le sens, je…

J'ai réussi. Je me suis calmé. Il a fallu que je me brise la jambe en atterrissant trop haut chez nous. Je me suis mal réceptionné et la douleur m'a empêché de partir. Elle m'empêche encore de partir. Je me sens bien : avoir mal me rassure. Elle est là et elle me chuchote à l’oreille que je suis à l’abri dans son petit cocon d’épines. Je m’y blottis en ronronnant presque de plaisir. Je suis redevenu un enfant. Je reprends le travail. J'écris des choses simples. Theodore a arrêté de travailler une semaine et me surveille. Il a des cernes et un air pitoyable mais il ne le voit pas. 

Nous sommes allés nous installer à la campagne chez la famille de Theodore. Mes frères m’envoient des messages inquiets et la mère de Theodore fait une sorte de transfert sur moi. Pourtant, je ne ressemble pas à son fils mais voilà qu’elle nous confond. Theo, Theo, mon Theo, où es-tu, tu es perdu, tu as mal tous les jours. Je me repose dans ma chambre et j’écris. N’importe quoi mais j’écris. J’ai besoin de frapper les touches. Cela devient compulsif.

J'ai vu des choses que je n'arrive pas à décrire, à dessiner. Des sensations. On ne peut pas écrire des sensations, les mots n'ont pas encore ce pouvoir. Pourtant, Theodore insiste, il veut absolument que je lui décrive ces choses. Il se plaint, il ne me laisse plus seul. Alors j'ai commencé à raconter.

∞

Un ciel froid, très venteux. Et du sucre sous tes pieds, comme celui que tu écrases en mangeant, avec des craquements comme ceux de Delano lorsqu'il mange ses croquettes. Des cailloux gros comme ton poings, rugueux et silencieux. Et des pics très pointus, très chocolat noir, qui déchirent le ciel. Ils sont grands comme lorsque l'arrière de ton crâne touche ta nuque. Et des petites maisons : grosses comme mes ongles de là où j'étais. Toutes rouges et rondes et lisses. Mais personne, juste le bruit du vent et une odeur de froid.

Il fait chaud comme lorsque tu mets tes mains dans un four et que tu les y laisses. Tes pieds brûlent alors tu te dandines pour avancer. Les rochers, comme du pain grillé, s’effritent presque lorsque tu t’appuies dessus. Le ciel est totalement couleur néant, il n’y a plus que des reflets brûlants. Il fait chaud, très chaud et il y a de la fumée partout : comme les pots d’échappement pendant les embouteillages. C’est un volcan qui fume.

Du sable, chaud et un peu rugueux. Un peu mouillé, comme une pâte dans lequel on s’enfonce. Et de l’eau, tellement qu’elle prend la place de tout, qu’elle englobe le ciel et que cela devient une même chose. Tu peux tourner la tête, il y aura toujours de l’eau. Froide mais calme. Il y a des poissons qui te frôlent : ils ont des couleurs de bonbons. Tu nages, tu es dans l’eau jusqu’au cou et tu arrives jusqu’à un village. Sur l’eau ! Comme si, là, poses ta main contre l’eau, ta main était le village. Il fait frais, il y a du vent comme le printemps à Londres. Tu montes un petit escalier de bois caramel, tu arrives devant des maisons qui t’arrivent aux épaules. Il y a des gens qui parlent mais tu ne les vois pas.  
Et lorsque tu pars, la dernière chose que tu vois, c’est le ciel menthe à l’eau.

∞

Le ciel est barbe-à-papa, c'est tellement beau que je pourrais essayer de me pencher à la fenêtre, d'y tomber, d'y crever la gueule ouverte, pleine de sucre. J'inhale par tous les siphons ces odeurs, ça devient moi, ça remplace le reste. J'en oublie même la cigarette de Theodore et l'odeur de sa peau. Il est couché à côté de moi, tous les deux ensemble. On ne dit rien : c'est trop rare pour qu'on brise cela, ce silence. Theodore peut oublier que j'existe, je peux oublier que j'existe.  
Là, je n'existe plus que pour moi et son nez. Y a que deux trous sombres et pleins de petits câbles nerveux qui prouvent encore que j'existe. Que je ne suis pas parti ou pas mort ou réel.   
On ne dit rien, on ne se touche pas, personne ne me voit, on se sent seulement : c'est suffisant.  
Le monde, c'est nos cinq sens. Cela ne va pas plus loin. Et puis nous, un peu, parfois. Mais les trucs dans nos têtes, c'est visuel, c'est physique, c'est ressenti. On a l'impression bizarre qu'on voit nos pensées.  
Le monde, c'est nos cinq sens.  
Même moi qui voyage, je suis toujours limité par ça ou gratifié de ça. Je vois tout, je sens tout, je touche tout, je goûte tout, j'entends tout et je ne suis rien, juste des sensations. Tout est sensation ou je ne suis rien. Je ne suis rien, oui, juste quelques particules qui emmerdent la physique quantique, qui emmerdent Schrödinger et qui se baladent dans l'espace sans aucune logique, juste celle de mon crâne.  
Autant dire aucune.  
Je suis bien. Je n'ai ni mal, ni peur. Je n'ai rien. Juste bien.  
\- Theodore ?  
Ca y est, j'ai parlé. J'ai modifié l'espace par des vibrations, je suis là. Je vibre, je fais vibrer l'espace. Je part en restant à ses côtés j’arrive à vous sans bouger. D'ici, vous les ressentez. Fermez-les yeux et vous m'entendrez parler à Theodore. Ce n'est plus juste des sons, ce sont des caresses infimes. Des doigts qui effleurent votre peau, une bouche qui murmure et moi qui continue à appeler.  
Theodore Theodore Theodore  
Une sale manie à perdre.

∞

Où que tu sois, nous respirons le même air et nous regardons le même ciel. Alors détends-toi, Odysseus, je suis là.


	5. Le chant des dunes

Hier, Rita est revenue.   
Elle est tombée, dans un cri de douleur alors que nous étions absents tous les deux. Nous l’avons retrouvée le soir même, crispée dans nos draps, comme un petit animal abandonné. Comme ces bêtes que l’on trouve le soir, dans la rue. Seules, silencieuses et agressives lorsque l’on s’approche. Elle a crié, elle a donné des coups de pieds et envoyé Theodore droit vers le sol. Nous sommes parvenus à la calmer après de longues heures et elle s’est endormie.  
Elle est enceinte.

∞

Nous avons beaucoup parlé et peu écrit. Nous avons mis quelques jours à finir. Rita refusait de parler des éphémères, refusait de parler de mon départ, refusait de parler d’elle et de ce qui grandissait dans son ventre. Seulement d’avant.  
Cela m’a suffi.  
Nous avons presque fini.

∞

Ce matin, Rita est morte.  
Son bébé est parti et, avec lui, le ventre de Rita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée.

**Author's Note:**

> Après les explications, l'action !


End file.
